Mood Swings & Pregnancy
by SeventhStar7
Summary: Sakura Uchiha gets pregnant again. And thankfully, Ino is always going to be there for her best friend regardless of it may be rain or shine. But the question is, can Ino handle the mood swings and the blessings that comes with being pregnant? FOOD WARS. FASHIONS SENSE. LOGIC, BABY SHOWERS AND HUMOUR. You won't regret. Ino might want to reconsider that godmother position. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

 **Its been awhile since I wrote a fanfiction about Naruto. Anyways, since I'm originally a SasuSaku fan since the beginning of my Anime Journey, I shall do this. I actually want Sakura to become pregnant with boys. Preferably twins. I love Sarada but I was more anxious of seeing Uchiha males. Ya feel me?**

 **Oh well. Let's get right into it.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY...**

* * *

Sakura Uchiha felt the left corner of her mouth twitched as she looked at the stick. She knew that as soon as she walked out of the door, her best friend, Ino, was going to slagger her with questions and screams. And more screams. And will definitely won't stop screaming until she knock the blonde out cold.

 _I guess this is it, huh?_

 ** _I do wonder what Sasuke-kun is going to say._**

 _Yeah. But, lets just get this thing over with._

Slowly, Sakura pushed the bathroom door and gave a light-hearted laugh. Ino, as expected, was waiting with eager shining eyes. The pink-haired kunoichi gave an exasperated sigh before forcing a smile,

"Pig, quit smiling like that. Its creepy." The blonde before her waved her hand and propped her elbows up on the bench. They were currently in the Uchiha compound since Ino wanted to visit her best friend personally at home. Or that's what she said.

"Oh shut it, Forehead. So? What is it?" Sakura let out a small giggle at the blonde's antics. Of course. Ino wouln't give a damn if a hurricane strucked right at this moment, she would be too occupied to know what the result was.

"Come on, Forehead, what is the result?" Ino demanded, waiting ever-so patiently. Sakura held up the stick and gave a proud smile,

"I'm pregnant, pig."

"Really? Thank god - because I've been thinking this whole time that you were getting chubby lately."

* * *

"Sakura. For the last fucking time, you can't eat lemon and chilli peppers dipped in chocolate. Thats disgusting!" Ino groaned. Ever since her best friend had gotten pregnant, the cravings had been insane. Last night, Sakura had demanded specifically for fish from the Land of Water. The previous night, the Uchiha matriarch bawled for hours because Ino wouldn't allow her to eat cucumber-scented soap.

"But Ino... I want it now!" The blonde placed a hand on her hips.

"Sakura, why don't we go get ramen?" The ears of the pinkette perked up.

"Ramen? Yay! Let's go, pig! And bring some chocolate with you! I want ramen and chocolate!"

Ino sighed in desperation. Seriously. It had only been four months but the cravings were too crazy. Seriously, the blonde thought, Sakura is definitely lucky. If she was a normal civillian, Ino would lose her shit and drop-kick the bitch - especially for sending Ino late at night to the Land of Waters to get a fish and returned only to discover that Sakura didn't want it anymore.

"Ino, hurry!" The yell came from the front room. Giving up, Ino laughed it off and strode forward. Well, she wouldn't be Ino if she didn't keep her best friend in check,

"I'm coming, Forehead."

* * *

"Pig... how could he...?" Ino felt her left eye twitch. It was Saturday night and she decided to watch movies for the both of them. Since she didn't want Sakura to see any violent things, she decided to put some cartoons. Lucky, she had gotten off her mission just in time for Sakura to demand some girl time. And deadbeat tired as she was, Ino couldn't possibly say no. If she did, Ino can guarantee that Konoha would lose its existence.

"Sakura, it's just a cartoon." The blonde was almost shocked when Sakura whipped her head in anger and sadness towards Ino,

"Just a cartoon? Ino - Scar pushed Mufasa to his death! How could he be such a traitor!?" Sakura yelled, anger evident in her voice. Ino looked worriedly at Sakura. Oh no. Here it comes -

"Traitor..." Sakura murmured almost silently to herself but Ino heard it well and clear. Quickly, Ino lurched forward and embraced the pinkette,

"Hey, Sak, don't you think its romantic how Simba and Nala got together in the end?" But the pinkette began to whimper. Ino almost sweatdropped at her own attempts to change the subject,

"Traitor... Sasuke-kun..." Drop of tears didn't go unnoticed by Ino. She pulled out of the hug and went directly to Sakura's face.

"Sakura. Sasuke is your husband. He's a good man. He loves you very much. Although I won't deny his past, but see, He's changed. And he's changed for the best." _Or that's what I like to think..._ Ino added dryly, but still gave a smile to the medic-nin before her.

"I guess. Hey pig, why is that a meerkat and buffalo and animals can talk on the Lion King but we know that they don't?" Ino sweatdropped.

"I mean, why doesnt anyone think that's weird? A buffalo? Talking? Wake up, people. You're being delusional!" Ino's sweatdrops turned into a waterfall,

"This is absolutely ridiculous. Like if you think of it logically. It doesnt make sense of animals talking." That waterfall turned into a tsunami.

"I just don't understand of who the idiot came up with the idea of animals talking. Lions. Hyenas. Birds. Buffalo and Meerkat? Who would've thought that it was okay to accept species that shouldnt be talking...well, talking?" Then lo and behold, this tsunami turned into a flood.

"Sakura," Ino began and stared Sakura straight into the eyes, "You literally summon a slug that talks."

* * *

"Oh my god, did you see how fat she looks?" Ino nearly dropped the shopping basket and drop-kick the bitch. Sure she also thought that Sakura had looked a little 'plus' than she would normally imagined, but whatever. Her and Sakura had decided to go clothes shopping for the newcomer and after a while, they decided to restock the groceries at home. But somehow, the two had drifted apart and while Sakura was busy looking for god-knows-what, Ino chose to look at the dairy section of the shop. It was rather peaceful... until she heard a lil' bitch talking,

"You think so? I thought the same when I saw her looking at the vegetables." Ino turned her head to the left to give the gossipers a nice, homemade glare.

"I think they are together, ne?" Ino nearly dropped the carton of milk. Were these people for real? Did they seriously not know that Sakura is already a mother? Like, who the hell didn't know the Uchiha clan?

"Yes. I think so. Especially since the blonde one seems so touchy to the pinky." Ino struggled to keep a calm face on. Serious. Although, in pure luck, its just coincidence that Sakura is not hearing any of this because one thing is damn sure, the Uchiha kunoichi will unleash hell. Besides, Ino was a mother herself. Heck, she was only touchy because Sakura is forever wondering. She loves her best friend, dammit.

"Yeah. And by the looks of it, I think the pink haired one is pregnant," _No shit, dumbass..._ Ino added with a roll of eyes,

"You think maybe they just got a sperm donor?" Aw hell no.

"Thats a high probability. They're probably desperate." Ino felt her patience running thin.

"Pig, what are you doing?" a voice came from the back of the blonde. Ino nearly screamed from shock but decided against. She had to quickly think of a way to push Sakura away from the gossiping devils.

"Oh- haha Sakura! Here, I got the milk! Let's go home now and paint our nails!" Ino hurriedly said, not daring to spare a chance for Sakura to see.

"Oh my god. You're totally right! They are totally gay for each other!" The loud comment was heard. Ino had enough. If these girls they could get away from talking crap about her best friend, well then-

"Gay? Oh honey, I'm straighter than the pole your mum dances on." Came the reply from the pinkette. Ino felt her mouth drop. Sweet baby Jesus, that comeback was gold. There was a tug on Ino's shoulder,

"Com' on, Pig. Before I punch them into a new dimension." Ino nodded back, she wouldn't want to be around either if that happens. Because it is surely not a pretty sight. She had seen Sakura go apeshit before, but that was because Naruto was being a clown, but ever since then, she didn't want to experience that again.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Sakura brought out the dark navy over-the-shoulder dress before turning to look at herself on the full-view mirror. There was the baby shower that was being held at Ino's house and incidentally, Sakura only brought two dresses to prepare at the blonde's house. She had easily dismissed the first dress, which was a nude colours greek-styled dress with diamonds adorned around the waist. But, since she had gotten pregnant, it seemed like it won't be able to fit anymore, despite her tugging and pulling to at least squeeze into it.

"Ah dammit." Sakura wheezed, as she threw the navy dress beside the nude coloured dress that she had brought out earlier. It's not that she was disgusted by the navy blue dress. Oh no. It was actually very beautiful. It held such an elegant yet simple look - which is partially why Sakura liked it. And maybe it's because it was personally bought and delivered by her husband. Sakura let out a small giggle.

"Sakura! Are you done yet?" A voice came from outside the door. Sakura took a glance before looking back down onto the bed. She wanted to wear the nude because it was super pretty, and maybe because it made her feel like a goddess. However, she also did want to wear the dark navy blue dress because it held so much importance, and memory (this made Sakura blush a little).

"I'm nearly done, pig." Sakura replied lazily. Fortunately enough, the pinkette had already gotten her make-up done, proudly to admit also, that she had done it all herself. The kunoichi aimed for something simple yet very appealing. So, she just went with touching up her eyebrows, make them look more defined and shaped. Sakura also made a smoky nude eyeshadow that blended into her skin colour. Applied black eyeline for the top to make her eyes pop out more. Then applied some nude lip-line and nude matte lipstick for the plump. And right now, her face was screaming model whilst her clothes mocked the idea of 'model'.

"Okay then. Just hurry up with it, Forehead. Call me if you need help."

"Yeah sure." Sakura replied back. Dammit. The kick in her stomach made things even harder for her to even understand what was going on. Slowly, she waddled her way to sit down on the bed and gently caress her growing stomach. It would only be a matter of time till she will be residing in the hospital. Quickly realizing that she was beginning to daydream, she got up and dragged her bag out to see if there were any other clothes.

"Something simple... and comfortable." The pinkette mumbled to herself. Her green eyes scanned the contents before laying on the right clothes. A smile made it's way to her face. Oh yes. That was perfect. She quickly pulled it out of her bag and got dressed.

15 minutes later:

"God, where is that girl?" Ino said impatiently while tapping her foot on the floor. Everyone had arrived and were waiting to see the pinkette. Slowly, the door opened, revealing the medic nin-

"SAKURA! About goddamn time! Did you lose your way and make a detour to hell because-" But something halted Ino into finishing her words. The only words that resounded in Ino and pretty much everyone was "WHAT".

"Sak. I know you're crazy. But, this is too much." Ino said, almost in a whisper. Dang.

"What wrong, pig?" Ino had difficulty swallowing. What wrong? EVERYTHING WAS WRONG. Quickly, the room erupted in laughter and shouts and talks quickly commenced, especially about a certain pink-haired woman.

"Sakura. What the hell are you wearing at your own baby shower?" Ino wanted to grab the closest thing and bash her face with it. This was entirely her fault. She knew something was going to happen. Because she left Sakura alone. And look what 15 minutes did to her poor best friend.

"Ino. Are you okay?" Oh god. It speaks. This thing that literally looks like Sakura, her best friend of 24 years, this shape-shifter, can speak words.

"Sakura. Why are you wearing a onesie stuffed with dresses, pillows and toilet paper - wait. no. I don't want to know. OH GOD, YOU EVEN CUT SOME CUSHIONS TO MAKE MATCHING SHOES. You look like a walking cloud with legs. IS THAT COTTON ON YOUR EYELASHES? WHY IS THERE TOILET PAPER ON YOUR LIPS? - OH GIRL, IM TRIGGERED BY YOUR SENSE OF FASHION. OH MY GOD, YOU ARE LITERALLY THE GREAT DEPRESSION. YOU NEED HELP. _SHIT_. HINATA. SWEET JESUS. PLEASE. GIVE THIS GIRL A DRINK."

"W-what drink should I give her?"

"SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS, SHE NEEDS SOME MILK."

* * *

"Pig?"

"What is it?"

"Does this shirt make me look fat?"

Ino stopped eating her bowl of ice-cream. It was six fifteen in the evening and its only going to be a few minutes before they go to the gates to meet Sasuke and Sai from their mission. Oh god. This is the seventh month and anything small will make Sakura question life itself. Of course, Ino wasn't going to take any risks so she smiled genuinely at the pinkette.

"Course not, Sakura! You look amazing!" Well, it wasn't a lie either. Sakura did look amazing. Her skin had been glowing for the past few months, giving the Uchiha a nice and lovely complexion. Surprisingly, Sakura's face had been on great terms as well. It showed no signs of break outs or tired baggy eyes. So in all, Sakura was definitely a natural.

"You think so?" Came the reply. Sakura looked unconvinced. Ino looked at the growing baby bump and did consider the appearance again.

"I don't think so. I know so." Ino claimed, grabbing her spoon again and taking a mouthful of chocolate ice-cream. However, also taking notice of how her best friend still didn't think along the same lines as her.

"I just want to look good when Sasuke-kun comes, you know?" Sakura murmured, as she sat down beside Ino. The two continued to eat in silence until the front door opened. Revealing the black-haired Uchiha heir,

"Sarada! You're back!" Sakura exclaimed, standing to greet her daughter. Ino turned to look as well,

"I'm home. Mum. Aunty Ino." Came the reply. The young Uchiha walked into the living room and almost immediately, turned to Sakura,

"Mum, isn't dad coming home in a few minutes? Aren't you going to meet him?" Sakura giggled at her daughter, and waved a hand at her daughter,

"Of course I am sweetie!" Sakura replied. By then, Ino just sat in silence but still listened to the conversation being exchanged between the two women,

"So... aren't you going to get ready?" This baffled Sakura. She looked sternly at her daughter, who had no clue what was going on.

"Ready? But I am ready. Can't you see that I'm wearing this lovely shirt? Even Ino-pig said I look amazing!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing at her clothes and giving a little twirl for the sake of it. Apparently, the face on her daughter said otherwise,

"Mum," at this, Sarada pushed her glasses up from the bridge of her nose, "You're wearing your pajamas."

* * *

"OH MY GOD! INO PIG, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TELL YOUR HUSBAND TO HURRY UP, I'M GONNA USE THAT PAINTBRUSH TO CUT HIS DICK OFF!" Ino sweatdropped at the threat. It had been just a few hours since Sakura had just gone into labour. Apparently, Sakura was craving for some wild berries that was just outside and coincidentally, Ino and Sai were also planning on scouting the walls for any berries too and since Sakura asked to follow, it didn't seem like a problem at that time. Thankfully, Sai sent a message to Sasuke about their current situation, so Sasuke should be waiting for them at the gate. Which therefore left them right here, flying in the air, on a bird made out of ink.

"Sakura, language. And Sai, darling, please hurry." Ino said calmly. If she were to overreact and display some anger and shout her lungs away, that wouldn't help the situation. Looking away from her best friend, she scouted ahead to see if she can see the Uchiha. Suddenly, her eyes widened,

"Oh! Sasuke! Over her-!"Quicker than she thought, Sasuke appeared right next to the ink bird with his flying Susano'o,

"I'll take it from here." Sasuke said, stepping beside Ino and picking up his wife with one hand.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura grimaced in pain, but nevertheless, looked at Sasuke with loving eyes,

"Hn." And with one powerful burst of chakra, Sasuke commanded his Susano'o to take flight towards the hospital. Still flying, Ino mindlessly stared worriedly after her best friend. Who is going into labour. Determination burned in her eyes, she turned around to see her husband looking worried.

"Come on, Sai! We have to go as well! I want to be there!" But only silence followed after. Although the bird was still flying at its current speed, Ino realized that Sai looked like he was going to throw up.

"Darling?"

"Does this mean that she is still going to cut my dick off?" Ino felt the corners of her mouth twitch. Settling next to her husband, she grabbed him in a headlock and tightened its deathly hold,

"I will if you don't hurry to the hospital dear."

* * *

"Oh Sakura, he's beautiful!" Ino gushed ever so lovingly. It had been a long day and some night hours waiting in vain. The birth of the new Uchiha brought many visitors to the hospital room. Flowers and balloons filled the ward and many exciting stories were exchanged. Ino was the last visitor scheduled for the day but Sakura didnt mind.

"Thanks, pig. It did take a while but I'm glad you made time." Sakura laughed sheepishly, causing the blonde to snort,

"What on Earth are you thinking, Sakura? Of course I'll make time. You're my best friend!" Ino exclaimed, waltzing over to the baby that was sleeping in the cot. The boy had inherited the Uchiha genes of course, but Ino guessed that the eye shape looked like the pinkette.

"He's going to be a lady killer, Forehead." Ino warned playfully, reaching out and touching the small, sleeping baby.

"I know." Sakura replied with a small smile. Of course she knew. All Uchiha's were drop-dead gorgeous. Not that she mind, she was quite proud of that fact, but she didnt want her son to go through the same treatment that Sasuke did with his fangirls. Ino, noticing the slight change of mood in the room, straightened and walked over to Sakura, placing a hand on the pinkette's shoulder,

"Don't worry too much. Remember, if he's going to be exactly like Sasuke, the girls would be too scared to approach him directly." Ino said, waving a hand in the air as Sakura giggled,

"Besides," Ino continued, "if this Uchiha has a mum that crushed bones with her pinky finger, it won't be a problem." And the two erupted in laughter. Sakura smiled and wiped an escaping tear away,

"Indra will be fine. He's not the only one I'm worried about." Ino, who was also in the middle of laughing, stopped abruptly,

"He's not? Well you can't be possibly talking about Sarada, Boruto already is on the top lead, according to my sources." This time, Sakura stopped smiling,

"Sources? Pig, what the hell are you on about?" Ino gave a sheepish smile before waving her hand again to brush the topic away,

"Oh. Nothing really. Just ignore it."

"You sure? I mean, it is you. That is why I can't ignore it." Ino faked a hurt expression at her best friend's comment. Sheesh.

"Wha- Sakura! I'm insulted that you think so lowly of me!" Sakura, who was also used to Ino's dramas faked a surprised expression on her face as well,

"Who- me? Oh pig, I just mean that you're so... unpredictably amazing!"There was a brief moment of silence before the two began laughing uncontrollably. However, something did still plague Ino in her mind,

"Sakura, who is the one you're worried about?" The said pinkette whipped her head towards her blonde best friend. Was she playing around or was she serious?

"Quit joking like that, Ino. It's not even funny" But the said blonde had a very serious face on. Sakura was almost baffled. How is it that the Queen of Gossip didn't even know?

"Pig, I had twins."

"The fuck?"

* * *

 **Anddd thats a wrap. Look guys, I'll be travelling back to my home country where internet is treated like gold. Expensive and unobtainably hard to get. I'll try and continue my stories. All the best for ya'll.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this oneshot..**

 **Lots of love,**

 **SeventhStar7**


End file.
